Past and Future
by Missygirl156
Summary: When Missy is accidently teleported into a strange world, things go wacky, occasional strange events happen, and weird things occur that in Club Penguin Island wouldn't. Will Missy find her way back to the present? Takes place of after the Prehistoric Party. I don't own CP.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day on Club Penguin Island. At Missy's igloo address, 98 Snowflake Road, Missygirl156 was drinking a mug of coffee, and reading a map. She looked down at her orange puffle, Smudge. "Well Smudge, it's time we go for a walk, eh?" She picked up a leash and Smudge began to bounce in joy. "Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!" he chirped merrily.

Missy pushed the door open, her leash in one flipper, her bag in one hand. She planned to exercise in the forest - 3 laps.

She took off her bag that was on her shoulder. She took off her magenta summer hat, letting her brown wavy hair fall loosely onto her shoulders. Then she pulled out her purple iPod that she had gotten for her birthday. She fiddled with it for a few seconds, then put it down. She glanced at Smudge.

Missy ran around the forest with Smudge, her hair shaking behind her. She began to sing.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh oh, oh-oh-oh-oh oh, oh-oh-oh-oh oh, oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh!"

"Wave - a- way - my - yes- terday. 'Cause I'm leavin' it behind me." She smoothed her hair as she ran and sang.

"He-llo sun-shine, come what may. I feel somethin' new inside me."

"I hear the birds singin'. Now my alarm's ringin'. Get up, get up. Hey."

"It's a good morning. Wake up to a brand new day! This mornin'. I'm steppin', steppin' on my way."

"Good morning! You give me the strength, you give me just what I need! And I can feel the hope that's risin' up in me! Good morning!"

Suddenly she stopped short in the middle of her song. While she had been so busy singing Mandisa's song, she had been swept up into a daydream and left the forest. "I don't remember this room being here." The room was purple all around - the walls - and even the door. "I'd better leave, this purple-obsessed room is giving me the creeps." She started towards the door. She opened it - and to her surprise, the door didn't lead outside, but instead, to a strange, purple portal.

"S-Smudge?" The orange puffle was with her, and even he looked concerned! "Does this lead to the Box Dimension?" she asked warily. Smudge hesitated for a few seconds, then jumped into the portal.

Missy gulped. Then she stepped in. _I'll be fine. If this leads to the Box Dimension, all I have to do is go into the portal back to Club Penguin, _she thought.

"Ouch!" gasped Missy as she felt strange jabs all over her body. She quivered like jelly. "What's happening?! AAAAAAHHH!"

Then, blackness all over.

* * *

When Missy came to, she found herself floating in mid-air. Strange enough, the room was an odd purple. "Great." sighed Missy and got out her spy phone. She pressed a few buttons, and tried to teleport to the Plaza.

"Error 404 - unknown host "Plaza"" the spy phone said in a robotic voice. Cracks, coloured in pink, appeared all over it, and then, the spy phone exploded. "What the heck.." Missy spluttered.

Missy looked around, and saw..

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! ;) What did Missy see? I'm going to let you guess in the reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: The song Missy sung is by Mandisa, I do not own it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's REALLY hot in Australia, I feel like melting! We last left off where Missy saw something. What was it? Let's see! :)  
**

**RESPONSES!**

**Lake Blue1: I think Smudge ate it xD**

**jjfoxheartlvr007: In this fanfiction, Missy gets stuck in BOTH future AND past. So yeah it's confusing lol.**

**Waddles26813: Thanks for your comment :) **

* * *

Back at Club Penguin Island, the agents were gathering for a meeting. Gary had gotten permission from the Director to summon them at the table.

They sat down. "So what did you call us here for G?" Jet started, confused. G only smiled in response and waddled over to a machine which was covered in a white cloth. He took it off with a flourish.

All the agents' beaks were blank.

"Well? Don't you see?! I redesigned the Time Trekker 3000 by adding the portal to the Box Dimension and adding a few wires - setting it to a 80 degree angle.." Gary went on with science information excitedly while the other agents groaned in protest.

Standing before them was the Time Trekker 3000 with a glowing purple box attached to it.

"Are you sure it won't explode?" Dot asked suspiciously.

Gary shook his head. "Oh, no! I tested it myself, actually! I planted it near the Forest just as a diva penguin with an orange puffle came by and went into the room. I'm still working a way to get them out, but they'll be absolutely fine!" Gary said excitedly.

"_WHAT?!" _

* * *

The diva penguin that Gary had mentioned, was now, floating in his invention. And facing .. Grumpy Cat!

"What in the-" Missy started to say, but was interrupted by him. "Guess what, miss. A lady stopped by to tell me that most fashionistas earn money and spend it all, then end up quite poor. It's the truth, I tell ya. And the truth is always quite ugly."

Missy glared at him. "That's not true at all! I work at the Gift Shop, and I've worked there for years, thank you very much - just to earn money for me and my sister!"

Suddenly, Grumpy Cat disappeared. This puzzled Missy but she did not say anything. "This is worse than the old-fashioned ugly Prehistoric Party! I wonder how I can get out of here. And I wonder what all my friends are doing! They're probably missing me.." Missy thought. Unaware to the fashionista, the room she was trapped in had frozen her in time.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. "Hello?" Then she saw Anki. "What.." Missy began but her friend stopped her. "Don't ask. Gary got me to go after you. I didn't want to, but he insisted."

Missy groaned. "Sometimes I wish science didn't exist!"

Anki patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to get out." she said softly.

Suddenly, a blast bathed the room in purple light. And out stepped a..

* * *

**Cliffhanger alert! I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter so far so I made it a bit short. :)**


End file.
